


Целитель

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Medicine, One of My Favorites, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Падма переполнена словами, которые и так нацарапаны на каждом дюйме ее кожи, властью, которой обладает лишь она — интересно, перекроет ли граффити новой учебы то, старое, которое уже написано?</p><p>Переведено на фест редких пейрингов I Believe-10 по заявке "Джордж Уизли/Падма Патил.<br/>Сложив две разные половинки вместе, он куснул с одной и с другой стороны и продемонстрировал результат.<br/>— Ну, что видим? Теперь они образуют пару?<br/>— Да-а, — Шамбамбукли задумчиво кивнул. — Теперь они соответствуют друг другу идеально.<br/>— Потому что мир их обкусывал не поодиночке, а вместе. (с) Пётр Бормор "Игры демиургов"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Целитель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Healer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712656) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> От автора: Написано на челлендж «Маггловедение и мироустройство»; моей темой была медицина в маггловском и магическом мирах. Хочу поблагодарить Эмили Дикинсон, Уолта Уитмэна, Дилана Томаса и Сократа; если видите фразу в кавычках, скорее всего, она принадлежит одному из них.
> 
> От переводчика: использованы официальные переводы цитат.

Из двенадцати пар ребер, составляющих грудную клетку, десять прикреплены к грудине, а два залегают свободно, и, вспоминая об этом, Падма представляет, как прижимает палочку к чьей-то израненной спине и шепчет «Вингардиум Левиоса», пока кости не встанут на место. Первые семь пар — настоящие ребра, оставшиеся пять — ложные. Глупый способ давать названия: слишком явная дихотомия, слишком короткие, бестолковые слова; Падма предпочитает знакомую тяжесть латыни на языке. Вертеброкостальный. Вертеброхондральный.

Кончики ее обтянутых перчатками пальцев осторожно исследуют безымянное туловище. На самом деле Падма никогда не представляла, что будет заниматься подобными вещами. Ей это нравится.

«Иль те, кто сквернит свое тело, не скрывают себя? Иль те, кто поносит живых, лучше тех, кто поносит мертвых?» Падма думает: ну, вообще-то во всем стоит сомневаться, любой постулат нужно оспаривать. Это по-рейвенкловски. И по-научному, насколько можно судить.

Начинаешь с некоей истины и пытаешься — методично — доказать, что это ложь.

~

— У тебя и своих проблем хватает. — Падма понимала, как много сил понадобилось матери, чтобы возражать против такой почетной профессиональной стези, выбранной дочерью, но любовь и долг в ее темных глазах вели нескончаемую битву — и у любви был куда более внушительный арсенал. — Хочешь и чужие на себя взвалить?

— Научусь, — уверенно сказала Падма. — Я могу научиться чему угодно.

~

— Ой, — говорит Джордж. — Кажется, меня оскорбили.

Падма обнимает ладонями теплую кофейную чашку.

— Но ты знаешь, что я права. Найми дежурного администратора, Джордж.

Он глубоко вздыхает.

— Вы, рейвенкловцы, всегда должны знать все лучше, ага?

— Ну, мы и правда всегда знаем лучше. — Падма отбрасывает назад тяжелую косу и с чувством превосходства глядит на Джорджа — а он закатывает глаза и смеется.

Иногда она задает себе вопрос, была ли неизбежной их с Джорджем Уизли дружба? Его семья, кажется, уверена в этом: для них Падма — такая себе форма терапии для израненного войной брата и сына. Падма по-настоящему не обижается на это, потому что в тот бесконечно долгий день монотонно бродила и накладывала простейшие заживляющие чары на чужие раны, чувствуя себя инфери — застывшей, бессмертной, убежденной, что никто не сможет даже представить, каково ей было, когда она увидела тело Парвати.

Тогда Джордж подставил под лечебное заклятье обожженную руку, и Падма, не подумав, спросила: «Как там Фред?» — и они оба вдруг осознали, что случилось: тихий неловкий момент узнавания и запавших щек.

— В клубе, — ответил тогда Джордж, заставляя легкомыслие подавить боль в голосе. — Очень престижном. 

— Я устала от престижности, — сказала Падма в ответ, но крепко сжала его руку.

Так все и начинается. Они встречаются за кофе, и Джордж рассказывает Падме о магазине, и о задумках, над которыми они с Фредом работали до войны, а она — о магглорожденном целителе Августе Пае и о его идеях про комплементарную медицину. Большинство стажеров только отмахнулись — занятная мысль, не более того, но Падма отправилась после занятий к Августу и попросила рассказать подробнее об этом направлении — как сшивать тело, словно порванную ткань. Поступление Падмы в маггловский медицинский институт было его идеей; личной печальной мечтой, которую он был счастлив передать — почти всучить — ей.

Август верит во взаимную любовь науки и магии, которые создадут прекрасное, всеобъемлющее решение проблем тела. Он считает, что человек с двумя образованиями станет первой ласточкой, первым шагом к этому решению.

Падма не знает, во что верит она, но вполне может опознать запасной выход. Путь побега.

— Ну и когда ты сломаешь палочку? — сверкая глазами, спрашивает Джордж. — Когда бросишь нас ради магглов? Папа в восторге от этого, ну, знаешь, он собирается допрашивать тебя с пристрастием каждые две недели. Думаю, он считает все это каким-то гигантским экспериментом.

— Все не так драматично, — смеется Падма. — Я собираюсь жить с Хизер Пай, а ей плевать, буду ли я колдовать или нет: в конце концов, ее брат — волшебник.

— Целительство у Паев в крови, кажется.

— Это уже не целительство. Медицина.

— Ну, ага, — говорит Джордж, — но это только слова. В сущности-то это одно и то же. 

Но Падма не уверена в этом.

~

— Прости, прости!

У Хизер почти рыжие волосы и вздернутый, как у Августа, нос, испачканный растекшейся из-за слез тушью. Она с усилием трет лицо платком и машет рукой, приглашая Падму войти. — Личностный кризис в день переезда — так типично, правда?

— Я могу что-нибудь сделать? — Падме неловко, но она семь лет жила с другими девочками, и личностным кризисом её не удивишь. В комнате полно вещей, знакомых из книг по маггловедению, и еще больше незнакомых.

— Пасиб, но нет. — Хизер шумно сморкается в платок. — Может, потом купишь мне мороженое или что-то типа того, и пострадаем друг дружке о том, какие мужики козлы, но сейчас, думаю, лучше подлечить мое разбитое сердце. — Усмешка выныривает из-под слез. — Думаешь, у тебя хватит волшебства на это?

Падма смеется и мотает головой, думая о том, как сшить человеческое тело.

— Занятия начнутся на следующей неделе. Может, там нам расскажут, как его залатать.

~

Учебник «От Платона до физики: теоретическое маггловедение для студентов старших курсов» утверждает: магглы выбирают науку для описания устройства мира, потому что недостаточно знакомы с магией, чтобы его описать.

Хизер говорит, что это хрень собачья.

— Из чего, в таком случае, для волшебников сделан мир? — спрашивает она. — Отчего получаются синяки? И почему небо голубое?

Падма катает между ладонями ручку — ручку, не перо, — и впервые в жизни чувствует себя до крайности глупой. Это неприятно.

— Я думаю, — медленно говорит она, — что небо не обязательно должно быть голубым. Для нас. Можно сделать его красным, если хочется и хватает сил. Нет необходимости изучать причины действительности, которую так легко изменить. Абсолютов не существует.

Хизер хмурится.

— Систем без абсолютов не бывает. Люди все равно умирают, правда? Разве ты здесь не для того, чтобы выяснить, почему?

Слова застревают у Падмы в горле, и она опускает глаза, глядя на столбцы и строки таблицы Менделеева.

— Да, — говорит она. — Люди все еще умирают.

— Если подумать, можно сказать, что волшебники выбирают магию для описания того, как устроен мир, потому что слишком мало знакомы с наукой, чтобы его описать.

Падма видит в этом логический изъян и готова спорить, но вместо этого думает о главе учебника, посвященной маггловским философам, и подогревает остывшее какао взмахом палочки, бормоча заклинание.

«Я знаю только то, что ничего не знаю».

Что ж, для начала неплохо. 

~

Выходит, что медицина — в точности как магия: основа — это слова, слова, слова, а некоторые звучат совсем как заклинания. Ligamentum arteriosum: тело — римская штука. Падма шепчет их под нос, как будто в них заложена сила, и ее одноклассники делают то же самое; повторение запечатывает слова в их памяти, в их уме, в инстинктах. Падма переполнена словами, которые и так нацарапаны на каждом дюйме ее кожи, властью, которой обладает лишь она — интересно, перекроет ли граффити новой учебы то, старое, которое уже написано?

Как и в магии, в медицине используют мнемонику; как и в магии, лучшие запоминалки — пошлые. Падме кажется, это универсальная константа. Падма и Хизер заучивают черепные нервы за чаем с лимонным печеньем: «В глотке языком блуждая, добавляешь подъязычный» — растворяясь в мягких крошках и смехе. «В глотке языком блуждая», все громче и громче, пока кто-то не начинает колотить в стену, требуя или заткнуться, или дать ему присоединиться к ним.

— Бодро двигаю глазами, блок снимая между нами! — кричит в ответ Хизер, закатывая глаза в наглядной иллюстрации работы нерва. — Возьми меня всю!

Падма жмурится, сотрясаясь в беззвучном хохоте, и представляет, как межреберные мышцы стягиваются на ее ребрах, представляет, как диафрагма сжимается, освобождая место для теплого, текучего юмора. Всего лишь мышца. Все, что надо — это долго и терпеливо растягивать, и ее внутренний потенциал станет расти; надо создать новое место, на котором можно писать, и однажды она совершенно непринужденно сможет вместить не только свои проблемы, но и чужие.

~

«Люди все равно умирают, правда? Разве ты здесь не для того, чтобы выяснить, почему?»

И Падма понимает, что именно для этого: она, как и многие другие, столкнулась с горем потери и стучит кулаками по неподатливой ткани вселенной, крича: «Почему? Почему? Почему?!»

~

Падма читает о близнецах: запоминает слова вроде «монозиготный», — и говорит:

— Надеюсь, тебя хоть немного утешит, что когда-то мы были точно такими же.

Джордж долго смотрит на нее. Он сидит, прислонившись к кровати, забыв, что собирался снять обертку с шоколадки.

— Вы тоже были идентичными? Я... Кажется, я никогда не замечал этого, Пад, вас так легко было отличить друг от дружки. 

— Знаю.

Держась за руки в лодке, переплывающей озеро, глядя на огоньки, танцующие на водной глади и обещая друг другу любой ценой попасть на разные факультеты. Парвати-и-Падма-Патил должны стать отдельными, легко узнаваемыми единицами. Падма тихо радовалась, что Шляпа ничего не потребовала от нее («Ах, что у нас здесь — острый ум? И жестокости хватает, но достаточно нравственного потенциала, чтобы держать ее в узде... я бы сказала... РЕЙВЕНКЛО!»), оставив уговоры сестре... Интересно, ей пришлось умолять? Приказывать? Торговаться? Падма никогда не спрашивала, они с Парвати обменялись всего одним взглядом, когда вернулись за факультетские столы под синими, и, соответственно, алыми знаменами, сливаясь с цветами, которые будут определять их целых семь лет. Сработало лучше, чем можно было даже представить: с того дня они стали Парвати Патил, Гриффиндор, и Падмой Патил, Рейвенкло. Красный галстук и синий галстук. Никто не должен был вглядываться в их лица, чтобы искать тонкие различия.

Поэтому Падма отвечает: «Знаю» и ложится навзничь на ковер, думая, как же она благодарна за систему факультетов и как неудобно все это сейчас. 

— Жаль, что она умерла, — добавляет Падма и моргает. Слишком очевидный факт; она не собиралась говорить это вслух и сейчас жалеет, что сказала.

Они оба некоторое время молчат.

— Что-то типа того, — наконец говорит Джордж, ломает шоколадку пополам, откусывает от одной половинки, а вторую поднимает, держа двумя пальцами.

Падма кивает. Край оставшейся половинки рваный и неровный. Если бы она сделала то же самое, если бы разломала шоколадку пополам и приложила свою половинку к его, их общее качество — поломанность — не сделало бы половинки подходящими друг к другу.

Джордж вздыхает.

— Все ходят вокруг да около. Мама классная, ты в курсе, и Рон стал мне настоящим другом, но даже они считают меня чем-то вроде колоды взрывокарт, когда кто-то упоминает, что я потерял...

— Ухо, — произносит Падма очень четко.

Проходит секунда, и потом он улыбается.

— Точно.

Падма не делает никаких опасных комментариев насчет потери части себя: от них ее уже тошнит.

— Можно взглянуть? — спрашивает она вместо этого.

— Давай. — Он услужливо поворачивает голову, а она садится и протягивает руку: ее пальцы наталкиваются на странное... пустое место.

— Хорошо залечилось.

Он корчит гримасу.

— Прям неудобно как-то, Пад. И ты меня щекочешь.

— Извини.

— Давай дальше, расскажи, чего не хватает. Убийственно сексуальные и навороченные слова, которыми вы называете эти кусочки кожи.

— Я этого еще не учила, — слышит Падма свой голос, а потом наклоняется вперед и целует Джорджа в висок. Потом в скулу. Потом в губы.

«Расскажи, чего не хватает».

Она не может сформулировать, как глубока его потеря, она не может сделать это даже со своей. Они неполные, и их края не совпадают, но Падма стаскивает резинку с волос и проводит по ним пальцами, расплетая косу, а Джордж обнимает её за талию. Не то чтобы она никогда раньше не целовалась, совсем нет, но сейчас происходит что-то новое. Словно обнаружились какие-то нервные окончания, которые ни разу до того не действовали, а может, просто застыли в мертвенном покое с самого конца войны — и словно никто в мире даже не задумывался о том, чтобы сделать что-то подобное. Бессмысленно. Но секс никогда не имеет смысла. Падма улыбается, и Джордж чертит языком извилистую линию по ее губам, прежде чем отстраниться.

— Ты не сможешь исцелить меня, Падма, — говорит он.

— Молчи! — отвечает она. — Я и не пытаюсь. 

~

Однажды она заходит в кабинет Августа и застает его перед зеркалом — коленная чашечка обнажена, и кожа свисает по сторонам колена жуткими лоскутами.

— Мерлин. — Она хватается за косяк. — Август. Что?..

— Падма! — Его отражение лучезарно улыбается ей. — Не волнуйся, заходи, это всего лишь обычное заклинание, Пелтатум, и еще одно обезболивающее.

— Все в порядке?

— Конечно, конечно. Проверяли парочку Коленопреклонных сглазов, а Фелисити Хэрроуз слегка переусердствовала с контрзаклятьем. Срикошетило прямо в ногу, и теперь она не хочет нормально сгибаться, но, кажется, уже прошло. Зато можно все исследовать самому, ты же знаешь.

Падма смотрит на мелькающее под алой плотью белое, пока Август возвращает кожу на место и сращивает ее деловитым похлопыванием палочки.

— Как насчет инфекций?

— Хорошая мысль. — Он одобрительно улыбается, приглашая сесть. — Еще с семнадцатого века в большинство обезболивающих заклятий, которые мы используем, встроены и обеззараживающие чары; будешь это изучать, когда начнешь курс неотложного целительства.

— Я здесь только раз в две недели, — напоминает ему Падма. — Может, покажете мне эти заклятья, пока я не ушла?

Тем вечером Хизер на свидании с новым бойфрендом, Мэттом Как-его-там, и очень аккуратно Падма накладывает анестезирующе-обеззараживающее заклятье — а потом бросает следующее, которое отслаивает кожу с предплечья — интересно, отмечает она, вертикальный замах в конце жеста наверняка служит еще и временным коагулянтом, потому что кровь из раны не идет. Падма облегченно вздыхает: кровотечение сделало бы все это похожим на подростковые _страдания_. То, что она делает, не имеет ничего общего с попытками привлечь внимание.

Падма пересчитывает мышцы и сухожилия, которые тянутся от локтя к кисти, под запястный канал. Целесообразно посмотреть на них в естественном виде, без изменений цвета, без консервирующей жидкости. Вены непередаваемого цвета ночного неба, артерии ярко, насыщенно, по-гриффиндорски красные.

Ничего общего с болью. Ничего общего с катарсисом. Любопытство, простое и ясное, и все же так поразительно, что она не станет пробовать это на ком-то другом без медицинской причины. Возможно, просто из-за того, что она изучала их, рисуя на руке шариковой ручкой радиальный, локтевой и срединный нервы, напоминая заодно, какой из них отвечает за чувствительность в какой области, но это... Это личное.

«Видели ль вы безумца, сквернящего живое тело свое? Или безумную, сквернящую свое тело? Они не скроют себя и не могут скрыть».

Артерии и вены. Красный галстук, синий галстук, бодрящая энергия ее сестры, а у самой Падмы закончился кислород, заперты предохранительные клапаны. Не скрыты, а выставлены напоказ, пульсируют под безжизненным светом. Когда рядом нет мертвых, приходится сквернить самих себя.

~

У Падмы есть лист пергамента, магически связанный с Хогвартской библиотекой и специально заколдованный так, чтобы объяснять смысл любого произнесенного над ним заклинания. Она дотрагивается до листа палочкой и произносит латинские слова — порой название сухожилия оказывается способом снять судороги, а название вены — смертельным оружием. Слова, больше и больше слов. Падма шепчет их под нос, пока не запоминает наизусть, всем сердцем. Какая странная идиома — ведь сердце не больше кулака и не может хранить воспоминаний, не может удержать даже ту кровь, которую добросовестно проталкивает через свои четыре полости.

По вечерам Падма читает учебники, которые Август подобрал для нее: гербологию и зелья для целителей. Переключать мышление с науки на магию порой утомительно, а иногда и сбивает с толку: хирургия пытается найти повреждения, прежде чем устранять их, в то время как целительство рассматривает всю картину в целом. Магия гласит, что повреждения несущественны; важна только вера в здоровое тело.

Фармацевты знают, почему их лекарства действуют. Но спроси даже самого искусного зельевара, почему четыре капли шалфейного гидрата устраняют кровоподтеки, и он ответит: они действуют, и мы верим, потому что они действуют.

Книга по гербологии утверждает: как и ребра, ясенец может быть настоящим и ложным. Настоящий, критский ясенец называется Origanum dictamnus — он помогает при желудочных болях, а несколько более древних текстов ссылаются на абортивные свойства; но есть гораздо более простые способы прервать беременность — без разницы, по какому из методов. Ложный ясенец уменьшает воспаления и заживляет раны, и его название — Dictamnus albus.

Падма почти смеется.

Потому что Дамблдор едва ли залечил их, студентов, раны — скорее, разбередил, — и надежда, которую они питали, оказалась ложной: Падма не забыла. Альбус Дамблдор с его представлениями о добре и зле, о жизни и смерти; все делится на четыре, как и сердце, и на прошлой неделе Падма видела Рона Уизли и Гермиону Грейнджер, обедающих в кафе на Диагон-аллее, видела Драко Малфоя, который выглядел по-другому, мучительно постаревшим: он обходил магазин за магазином под руку с Панси Паркинсон. Годы и годы они сидели за четырьмя столами, ютились в четырех углах замка — каждый в своем, — их обучали во всех смыслах делить все на четыре, в том числе и само сердце. 

В волшебном мире так легко отличить двух людей с одинаковой ДНК — достаточно посмотреть на цвет их одежды; легко отличить добро от зла по словам, которые исходят из человеческих уст. Но для всех ленивых предположений и личностной эвристики, которые включает в себя классификация, Падма слишком рейвенкловка, и она никогда не будет ценить то, что далось слишком легко.

~

Оргазмы — как землетрясения, у которых никогда не совпадает эпицентр. В зависимости от настроения, или способа, или — да — того, доводила ли Падма себя до оргазма сама или с чьей-то помощью, они могут быть теплой ленивой волной, нарастающей внутри туловища, или точно локализованным пожаром, никогда не поднимающимся выше талии, или безжалостными волнами дрожи, распространявшимися до самых периферийных отделов ее конечностей. Именно так Падма и думала сейчас: зашифрованно. Трудно не употреблять эти термины после того, как запомнишь все названия, после того, как потратишь часы и часы, повторяя их и смеясь, пока записываешь их на собственной коже черной тушью. Второе образование буквально захлестнуло Падму, так что она видит названия частей тела даже после того, как чернила смылись.

— О чем думаешь?

Джордж. Да. Она возвращается с небес на землю: кровать Джорджа, его волосы, беспорядочными рыжими прядями разбросанные по подушке.

— Я думала о том, что иногда магия кажется не более чем метафорой.

— Ты слишком долго витала в облаках, — говорит он, но не обвиняет ее ни в чем, вовсе нет, а потом входит под другим углом, и Падма шумно выдыхает.

Ее разум плывет по тонким линиям нацарапанных слов, которые пляшут и волнуются в унисон с движениями ее груди, и рваных сигналов удовольствия, снующих вверх от _clitoris vagina cervix uterus fallopian_ и дальше до _infundibulum_ , а это настолько волшебное слово, что Падма начинает смеяться. На секунду она задается вопросом, не кажется ли это ему странным, но это Джордж Уизли, и ей следовало бы уже знать, как с ним бывает: он дергает подбородком — так, что под кожей перекатываются мышцы, — и смеется в ответ.

Падма думает: все намного проще, чем казалось.

Может, она считала, что все, основанное на потерях, в долгосрочной перспективе потерпит сокрушительный крах. Может, какая-то часть ее считает простоту некомфортной: так не должно быть, слишком мало приложено усилий, слишком очевидны причины.

Но что-то в Падме думает: почему бы и нет? Почему?

Оргазм сотрясает ее в неожиданных местах — таких, как кожа вокруг предплечья, названия которой Падма не помнит. А потом они тихо лежат, Джордж лениво обнимает ее, пот медленно высыхает на коже, и Падма выдыхает, слишком усталая, чтобы пытаться понять собственное тело.

— Скучаю по Фреду.

— Ого, — говорит она. — Конечно же, я вовсе не считаю, что твое чувство времени свидетельствует о дальнейшем развитии эмоциональной травмы.

— Зануда. — Джордж легко толкает ее локтем. — Знаю. Извини, оно само вырвалось. Думаю, ты что-то выпустила на волю.

Падма не понимает простого намека, не принимает предложения сменить тему, потому что знает, что он имеет в виду. Густая, текучая тишина вытянула ее тайны из укрытий, и они плавают в ней, решительно направляясь в сторону рта.

— Я все еще просыпаюсь, забыв, — говорит Падма. — Иногда. А потом вспоминаю и хочу умереть, минуту-другую. 

— Пад?

— М?

— Ты когда нибудь думала о... ну, ты знаешь.

Она знает. Она точно знает, где можно отогнуть кожу, проколоть артерии и истечь кровью с максимальной эффективностью: никакой боли, только профессионализм. Не на запястьях; кроме того, Падма ненавидит жеманство.

— Да, — говорит она и добавляет со скрупулезной рейвенкловской честностью: — Но никогда всерьез.

Долгая пауза. 

— Что бы ты сказала, если я бы признался, что рассматриваю такую возможность?

— Во мне не хватит места для твоего кризиса, — говорит Падма, — еще нет. — Потом: — А ты рассматриваешь такую возможность?

Он усмехается — угрюмо, убийственно, уизлевски.

— Конечно, нет.

~

Падма шепчет: «Мой герой на руке своей оголяет нерв» и «Тело — римская штука»; о теле электрическом она поет. Потому что магия — просто слова, а слова становятся стихами, заставляют растопыривать ладонь, глядя сквозь пальцы на неповрежденную кожу предплечья, воображая, что можно почувствовать электрическое напряжение, плывущее вниз по локтевому нерву, от локтя до запястья, невидимое и мощное.

Потому что Август неправ, медицина — всего лишь магия: не нужно обязательно видеть что-то, достаточно правильно его назвать.

~

Какао давно остыло, но Падма все равно допивает его.

~

— У волшебников бывает рак? — как-то раз спрашивает Хизер.

Падма моргает.

— Думаю, да, — говорит она. — В конечном счете, все умирают.

Еще один «волшебный» день, и Падма все сильнее разочарована, как мало способна объяснить магия, все больше убеждена, что науку и магию нельзя объединить так, как желал бы Август. Она выросла в обществе, которое с такой одержимостью посвящает себя магическим недугам, что не обращает внимания на то, как работает тело. А может, потому, что они никак не могут перестать жить войной, не могут переключить внимание на что-то менее безотлагательное.

Оно действует, и мы верим в это, потому что оно действует? Нет. Плохо. Падме надо знать — почему, почему, почему?

Магия — это метафора; магия — это как волшебники описывают мир, потому что не знают ничего лучше.

Магию можно уничтожить только с помощью другой магии, но у Парвати... у Парвати была сломана шея.

Почему?

Падма все равно почти не пользуется счетом в Гринготтсе, поэтому корпит над документами, переводя все деньги на маггловский счет. Потом она прогуливается по Министерству и останавливается у фонтана Магической Братии, глядя на блеск монет. Беспечная благотворительность. Почему-то ее сердцу претят благие намерения других; Падма представляет людей, которые проходят мимо и швыряют в воду кнаты — чтобы успокоить совесть, и других, которые бросают сикли и иногда галлеоны — тех, кто хотел бы, чтобы их любимые исцелились и вернулись к ним. Всего-навсего эгоизм в звоне металла.

Падма достает кошелек, развязывает, а потом переворачивает его. Кто-то пялится на нее, пока последние волшебные деньги Падмы, золотисто поблескивая, ссыпаются в небольшую кучку на кафельное дно фонтана. Она надеется, что деньги помогут больнице св. Мунго помочь другим — о, даже убеждена, — но еще Падма знает, что так пытается освободиться, хотя бы символически, и потому не более самоотверженна, чем кто-либо другой.

~

На сердце камень, но оно бьется, сердце — всего лишь ткань, которую можно разделить, всего лишь составляющие с названиями, но оно все равно болит, все равно поет. Падма бросила бороться с идиомами.

Она жертвует свой последний школьный шарф в благотворительный магазин и стучит в дверь Джорджа — одетая в платье того кокетливо фиолетового оттенка, который куда больше, чем просто сумма красного и синего, составляющих его.

— Я люблю тебя, — яростно говорит она, переступая порог. — Но никогда больше не буду колдовать. Ни за что.

— Ты и есть магия, — говорит Джордж. Он совершенно не удивлен, и Падма задается вопросом: неужели она так предсказуема? Но на его лице расцветает улыбка, и Падма улыбается в ответ, отбрасывая прочь пальто; их края и сегодня не совпадают, но так и должно быть, сегодня они сделают пиццу и будут лежать у огня, сегодня у Падмы немного больше места между ребрами.

Сегодня она сломает палочку.

А завтра возьмет скальпель.


End file.
